


Three Tattoos

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: the_playwitch, Gen, Hugo Weasley - character, Lucius Malfoy - character, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Tattoos, Viktor Krum - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seen 'em all come through here time and again. Don't matter none to me who they are or what they want. Long as the gold don't bend when I bite on it, and long as they take care with what I tell 'em, they can be any person they want, do anything they please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for the_playwitch on Livejournal.

Seen 'em all come through here time and again. Don't matter none to me who they are or what they want. Long as the gold don't bend when I bite on it, and long as they take care with what I tell 'em, they can be any person they want, do anything they please.

Krum, he's a repeat customer. Comes in every couple of months, strips off his shirt without even a how-d'ya-do, throws himself into my chair as if he's throwing a punch. Leans back and stretches his arms up over his head. Goes right to sleep, like he's fresh shagged. Probably was, too. Smells like sex when he walks in. People say my work hurts, and it does, but he don't seem to notice. I fetch my needles and do the job. No need even to ask what he's looking for. Same thing, every time. Some men keep knickers as trophies, some collect earrings to brag over. Krum lines his conquests up on his ribs. Line after line, down his sides, running from pit to hip like the tracks of the express. 

Talks in his sleep, too, that one. Mutters to himself as I put the ink deep into his skin. Talks about the latest bird he's hunted down. Don't seem to have a preference, neither. Red hair, dark hair, shaved bare. Likes 'em with big tits, likes 'em with big arses. Likes 'em with big mouths the best, though, and from what I can see when he's sprawled in my chair, he needs 'em that way. Surprised the man can ride a broomstick, judging from the shaft he's already packing. Must have special charms put on to give him space.

Malfoy was in once. Elder, not younger. Younger's too good for my shop, won't even look at my door when he passes by with that puggy bitch on his arm. Pity the children they'll have if she ever unclenches enough to let him get up in her. Worst noses in wizarding history, poor bastards. Malfoy elder at least knows good work when he sees it, and is willing to pay for what it's worth. Picky as anything, he was, but I can appreciate a man who won't stop until he's got exactly what he wants.

Kinky sod, too, under them stiff robes and stiffer expression. Shame he's so devoted to blondie; would love to be able to point to my work on him. Can't imagine the customers I'd have pounding on my door after they saw what I did to him. Snake. _Of course_ , with gold scales shading into amber. Long red tongue, flicking up his sternum, the forks just touching the bottom of his nipples. Body coiled around his waist and down his stomach, tail circling the root and pointing down the length of a cock I was seriously surprised to see, considering the swagger. Reckon they don't got it all right when they say the bigger the attitude, the smaller the man. Malfoy's vaults ain't the only thing that's huge.

Got a new one in tonight, didn't leave a name. Didn't need to. Plenty of gingers running around this country, but everybody knows a Weasley when they see one. One of the younger breed, don't even look old enough to be off his mum's tit, much less getting my inks. Like I say, though, don't matter to me. Cross my palm with gold, pick a picture, and it's off to the races. Already got the stencil laid out for the boy. Broomstick, bristles up in his hairline, tip of the shaft lodged just at the top of a pert little arse. Told him when he brought the design to me that he might as well be wearing a sign that said enter here. Fella blushed so hard I couldn't tell where skin stopped and hair started.

Taken him a long time to come up with the scratch for this, but he'll get a little more than he's paying for. I don't do ordinary. Krum's lines don't just look like tracks; rub 'em right, and he'll go like a train. Malfoy's snake, well. Thought his wife would pitch a fit, but she was in here the next day, walking crooked, wearing a high-necked jumper, and throwing me the biggest tip I ever got. The Weasley boy, he'll get his little something extra, too. Got something new I want to try out, and I'll cut the price in half if I get to test my work first.


End file.
